


First Blood - Mind Probe

by ReyErso5280



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Weekly Challenge, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyErso5280/pseuds/ReyErso5280
Summary: Rey and the team head down to a former First Order outpost to meet Leia when a deadly ambush shakes them to the core. A ruthless experiment in the force causes a forbidden bond to reopen with new revelations.





	First Blood - Mind Probe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion piece to "First Blood - The Jedi Temple"

The warm water slowly cascade down Kylo’s chest and back as he let his mind wander. Suddenly a sharp pain hit him the the stomach causing him to fall to his knees in his fresher unit. He couldn’t breathe but he wasn’t being force choked, this was something else. Weary and trying to regain his footing Kylo turned off the water. He scanned his quarters grabbing a nearby towel to give him some dignity. Slowly he retrieved his lightsaber that he now carried with him no matter where he went. Making his way around the kitchen and he heard a muffled sobbing. Kylo started to gain a slight twinge of hope. All the sound escaped around him and he knew what that meant, his heart started to race in anticipation. Finally he turned the corner to his sleeping chamber and there she was sitting on the floor, arms resting on her knees, face buried stifling her sobs.

Kylo immediately remembered the last time she suddenly appeared during his night time regime it seemed to make them both uncomfortable. This time there was not a lot left to the imagination. He tip toed back to his wardrobe in the hallway and put on some lose trousers and robe jacket that tied on either side just above the hip to keep it closed.

He slowly peaked around the corner again to see if she was still there. He almost didn’t want to say anything for fear of scaring her away.

All Rey could hear was her staggering breathing. She felt his presence and slowly raised her head and looked at Kylo ahead of her who was now kneeling down to her level. They made eye contact and no longer Kylo, Ben kept still, begging her to break the silence. He hadn’t seen her since Crait. He couldn’t help but look at her with amazement, how beautiful she was, no longer the young girl. She was before him a woman now, a woman was has seen terrible things. Her whisper shook him from his trance.

“She...is...dead.” Rey stammered trying to hold her anger in. She never wanted to show her vulnerability to him again. The moment they touched hands back on the island played over in her mind daily. How could she be so foolish and arrogant in thinking she could turn this man. But not today, she wouldn’t give him anything.

“Who’s dead?” He gently push but never raising his voice over a whisper. Rey couldn’t keep her tone and snapped with the same vile rage she felt earlier. “Your mother...you finally got your wish...your past is all gone. You are now truly alone.”

Her words felt like a second punch to the gut. “No I saw her die when she was on the bridge of the Raddous. Two of my tie fighters fired missiles and I watched the bodies get sucked out...” Ben scanned her over. Was she lying to him? She never played mind games. It was the purest thing in their connection, they couldn’t and never lied to one another.

“I don’t know what you saw but I held her and watched her die” Rey rose to her feet and Ben followed in step. “And the really fucked up thing is...” Rey paused calculating her next words for she wasn’t sure what their intent would be. “The fucked up thing is you were her last dying words...she loved you and even started to apologise...but then she was gone. Even after all the terrible things you did that woman never stopped loving you.” 

Fresh tears started to form in Rey’s eyes but she didn't allow them to fall. “And I want to know why...why do you deserve that kind of unconditional love and devotion. I have given nothing but hope and inspiration and still feel so alone...” she stopped herself, jealousy coursing through her body. She was exposing herself to him again. How did this man make her walls crumble.

“I told you that you’re not alone…”

Rey quickly interrupting “that’s what you said and then you broke my heart.” her words rung in Ben’s ears. He broke her heart? He never knew it was his to break in the first place. 

“You have friends and allies who love and adore you. I saw them all around you.” He countered

“They fear me or expect me to always save the day and I can’t do it anymore, not after tonight, it’s over” a look of pure terror came over Rey’s expression. Sounds of a man fearing for his life, not ready to die in excruciating pain. Ben saw the change in her body as she was reliving the events unfolding in her mind.

“What happened tonight?” Ben now starting to fear for her wellbeing. But Rey looked down and away. Immediately Ben knew that pose, inner feeling of shame and guilt, dead inside. But what happened to her to feel this way.

“Rey...say it” he pressed gently. She could barely formed her words. “It was an accident. I was trying to get information on where Hux...where yo...where you were. He wouldn’t give anything so I pushed harder and harder but he gave nothing.” Rey couldn’t find the air to for, the next phrase 

“I killed him” she closed her eyes as she started to relive the horror.

 

_The small team adjusted their tactical gear and prepared for their departure. Chewbacca hovered the falcon about half a mile from where the make shift command centre was. The doors opened allowing the stifling heat and smell to fill the ship. Rey felt like she could cut the night air with a blade the humidity was that thick._

_“We’ll meet back here at this point in 3 hours” Poe shouted to Chewbacca over the roaring storm. Goggles down and comms on the four of them moved in synchronisation. Tactical manoeuvres performed to perfection. But why shouldn’t they be. It was the same thing every couple of weeks. Head to a planet where there was a response to Leia personal code, scout out the political and occupational climate. Check if it was a first order outpost or neutral territory, set up secure comms and move on to the next. But this one tonight was different and was occupied by the first order. It was only very recently abandoned causing everyone to be on high alert._

_“Rey head to the top of that ridge and scout our path ahead to the command centre, Rose you watch our six, when all clear Finn and I will take point.” Poe confidently instructed._

_Rey climbed the ridge with ease. This was something that was ingrained inside her, first the abandoned ships of Jakku and then high peaks of Ahch-to. Wind and sleet was stinging Rey’s face and for the first time her feet faltered as she slipped on the wet rocks. Quickly regaining her footing she turned her goggles to night vision and scanned the landscape. Rey just finished her first pass when the goggles went a bright yellow causing her to pull them off in a jerk reaction._

**_Kahboom!!!_ ** _A massive fireball lit up the murky sky. “What the hell was that?” Rose shouted turning around. Rey knew exactly what it was and quickly raced down the ridge_

_“it’s the command post! The general is there!” she couldn’t hide her panic. The idea of losing the only mother figure in her life sent her stomach in knots. She finally dealt with the loss of Han but this was worse. She only knew Han for a few days but Leia was over a year._

_Poe too felt immediate panic “let’s move move MOVE!”_

_The general was hiding behind a large console trying to keep clear of the bombardment coming to her with what few command team members she had with her. She would peer over and shoot a few of the troopers hitting one or two but there were to many. One by one she watched her team be struck down as they valiantly defended her. Leia looked over at the only trooper left, Lieutenant Connix. She had a single ion grenade left, what would be minor damage to the attackers, but could take out the whole comms keeping the rest of the fleet and their location safe._

_The General signalled the young girl to roll the grenade to her. Leia picked it up and waved her arms for Connix to flee. Then she turned and stood up holding the pin in her fingers walking to the middle of the makeshift communications centre. “Come and get me you bastards” she said with such defiance. A blaster shot hit her in the shoulder but she did not waver and pulled the pin. A large blue wave came over the medium hut and all the machines sparked and exploded around her. Over the hissing and and pops of fuses and electrical sparks Leia looked up and saw the roof was cracking. Perfect...she took a few steps back and closed her eyes...at least I’m taking some of you bastards with me...this was her last stand. There is purpose in death..._

_The four of them sprinted as fast as they could. The cold air was causing their lungs to burn in the desperate attempt to reach the general in time. Another loud nose could be heard as the was roof collapsing._

_“NO NO NOOOOO!” Poe shouted trying to get his legs to move faster...but each minute in the soaking rain weighed the four of them down more and more._

_Finn was finally within throwing distance of a shock grenade temporarily paralysing the remaining troops free from the rubble. Rose and Rey easily picked them off with their CR-2s. Poe frantically made his way to the rubble. He tried lifting the large pieces of concrete and steel but he wasn’t strong enough._

_“Rey do your thing!!!” Poe demanded. Rey moved in position and extended her arm out...but nothing was happening. “Hurry up damn it that’s an order!” Poe exclaimed nearly sobbing. In a blind panic Rey threw her helmet off and reached her arm out again begging the rubble to move._

_Rey could barely calm her heartbeat but finally caught her breath enough that she was only able to lift the rubble high enough so the other three could pull the general out._

_“General can you hear me?!” Poe exclaimed holding onto a miracle that she was still alive. Rey’s eyes shot open when she heard Poe speak and dropped the rubble to join Poe at Leia’s side._

_Small trickles of blood leaked from the generals mouth. Poe had seen this to many times before...they had moments. Poe cradled the generals head looking her gently in the eyes.”they are safe general. the fleet and rebellion is safe...the fire is not out”_

_Leia tried to speak but only a gurgle of blood came out. she cleared her throat trying to have a last bit of dignity. “Good work General Dameron you have command” she struggled for breath and started to look around in a panic “Rey! Rey!”_

_Rey quickly took Leia’s ice cold hand in her own. “I’m right here...it’s me.”_

_Leia tightened her grip on the young scavengers hand. “Rey...find my son...tell him I love him...I’m sorry for...” her eyes went dark as her grip loosened a staggered final breath escaping her throat. The General laid limp in Poe and Rey’s arms...she was gone._

_Everyone was in a state of shock. nobody moved or spoke a word for what seemed like ages. The sound of the sleeting rain against their tactical ponchos seemed deafening in their silence. Poe finally let go and opened a channel to Chewbacca. “Chewie come in...we need immediate evac do you copy?”_

_Rey still held on to the generals hand. She never saw someone die so close before. One moment she was there and a moment she was gone. Rey tried to see if she could feel Leia’s last moment but nothing...it was cold and silent._

_“What should we do with him?” Lieutenant Connix’s shaky voice asked. She found a First Order officer trapped under the rubble struggling to escape. Rey took off her tactical poncho and reverently covered her adopted mother._

_“He looks important...” the young soldier continued. Rey felt an overwhelming power surge inside her. “Leave him to me” marching straight to the officer’s position. Finn had never seen such darkness in her eyes and quickly stood between the two._

_“Rey think about what you are doing” Rey didn’t even break her gaze from the officer, who was still trying to escape but his legs were pinned down._

_“Finn get out of my way” and without even hesitating she force pushed him out of the way. The rage boiling inside was even more than Hans death...she felt a power charging though every cell in her body. The stinging rain striking her face felt like it melted before it hit it’s desired target. She loved the feel of this power, this rage._

_Rey ripped back the mans head nearly taking it off in one stroke. Holding him by the scalp in the left hand she pressed her fingers to his temple with the right hand. “Where is Hux! Where is Kylo Ren!” She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_The man just let out a nervous laugh “go to hell you piece of shit.” Infuriated Rey pressed again “You’ll give me what I want, where are they!” The man started to cry out in pain. Poe watched in horror. this was all to similar to when Kylo was torturing him. He immediately knew what the officer was feeling._

_Poe helped Finn to his feet. “We need to stop her...she is going to kill him!” Finn shook his head in agreement and slowly made his way behind Rey. She was no longer even asking questions, just screaming in unison with the enemy officer. Finn found his moment and pulled Rey off with all his strength causing them to fall on their hands and knees. Rey frantically tried to make her way again towards the officer again. Finn pinned her against the wet ground. Rey could feel the cold mud against her face under Finn’s strong grip. Little did she know Finn was barely able to hold her down._

_“Rey it’s over! Look at me Rey! It’s finished, it’s over...” He felt her body ease and helped her up. Finn wiped away the mud her face and saw her rage was gone. “You’re ok, its all over now.” Rey could no longer hold her emotions in and started to choke on a sob throwing her arms under Finn clinging to him for dear life. Rose slowly made her way over to the pair, resting a hand gently on Rey’s back. Rey was in shock and ashamed. It happened...it finally happened the dark took over and what’s worse she liked it. She felt powerful and for the first time in her life she was no longer the victim._

_Poe joined the rest of his team, “Chewie is five minutes out. Rose you go ahead with Rey and clean her up. Finn and I will bring the general on board. Lieutenant you stay with the officer. He’s not going anywhere and we have some restraints on board. We’ll take him back for questioning.”_

_Rose and Rey made their way back when they heard Lieutenant Connix start to freak out “Guys something is happening to him!” The officer violently started to convulse, white bile leaked from his mouth. Blood tricked out from his ears and tear ducts. Connix ran over to Finn and Poe as if she thought his head was going to explode. Rey turned and slowly walked back to the officer._

_“Rey let’s just go” Rose gently called out trying to save her friend from the horrendous sight. but Rey ignored and moved closer to the man. She could feel his pain, confusion and fear. Rey felt a splitting pain that was just like the pain Snoke coursed through her body...and suddenly it stopped._

_The man laid motionless._

_For a second time a stunned silence came over the battlefield. Rey was in shock. “I didn’t know that a mind probe could kill. I didn’t know...I didn’t know!” she looked at her friends that now for the first time all had fear in their eyes.The deafening silence was broken by the falcon landing and Rey took this moment to flee the scene in shame._

Rey shifted her weight uncomfortably as she found her breath again trying to stifle her sobs.

“I loved the power, seeing the fear in his eyes. For the first time in my life I was in control and in charge…and I liked it.”

Ben tried to hide his state of shock towards the young woman’s confession. She was pulling to the weight of the dark, describing exactly what he feels and desperately clings to every day. But this new revelation surprisingly didn’t please him.

Rey looked up at Ben desperate to know what he was thinking. she started to lose control again and a lump in her throat got tighter and tighter. 

“Next thing I know the officer started to convulse and the blood leaked out of his head like a cracked egg. In that moment I felt his fear, pain, and death.” She paused not sure if she should make her finally confession 

“Ben it’s how I felt when Snoke tortured me.”

Bens body went rigid he didn’t want to reveal that he had felt Rey’s agony that night in the throne room. It was the only thing in his life that was strong enough for him to steady his hand and purpose almost to an inner clam. But his face and feelings betrayed him. Rey wiped a few rogue tears from her face.

Rey lightened her tone. “Wait...You felt it didn’t you? You felt him killing me, you felt everything.” Ben looked away he couldn’t lie but he didn’t want to acknowledge the truth “That’s why you...” Ben was gone. Rey frantically scanned the room trying to find him again but sound had returned to the room and she knew the connection was broken.

The room felt cold and empty in the Falcon as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the #ReyloWeeklyChallenge. number 04 for the Two Halves Tumblr Challenge 
> 
> It is a rewritten combination of a couple of chapters from my longer fanfic Star Wars: A New Order


End file.
